borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Everything Disappeared
Okay, so Tuesday I wanted to play some Borderlands. I have a lvl 61 Soldier, and have downloaded all the current DLC. Had one perlescent and was working on finishing PT2 and wanting to do some Crawmerax runs, however when I booted the game(360 btw) none of my stuff was there. With the exception of my soldier and weapons pre-DLC, everything was gone! I calmly shut off my console, thinking that maybe it was just a weird mishap. I turned on my console and went through the dashboard to my memory to see if somehow the DLC's had been deleted, well to my discovery they had not been deleted. They were sitting there as pretty as you please. Well when I loaded up the game and again nothing was there just like before! Just a side note, the only time I've ever been online with the game was to download the DLC's so there is no possible way my game could have crashed because of modding. Please, I would like any input on this situation that could be of use. I just want to get all my stuff back to like it was before this. Thanks. X5oclockshadowX 14:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You sure you didn't give yourself the Flaming Psycho Grenade MOD? If you use it in an elevator, it can wipe your inventory. I've been using mine for months and have not yet lost anything. AtlasSoldier 14:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've never even heard of a Flaming Psycho Grenade MOD. I use, or used lvl 51 Explosive Longshot and lvl 48 Transfusion grenades.X5oclockshadowX 14:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You're sure there isn't something you're not telling us? People have made threads like this before, only for us to find out that "Yeah...I did pick up a few extra skill points and a Mega Money when I was online..."NOhara24 14:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm positive @NOhara24, I've never played online. I've only downloaded the DLC's. Have either of you heard of this happening before?X5oclockshadowX 14:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'd Google around to see, but I'm in class right now, taking notes on my laptop, so I can't. I'll do it later today. AtlasSoldier 14:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Alright @AtlasSoldier, I'll do that. Yea I'm at work, or suppose to be working. Good thing I have an office job at an hospital with a room all to myself. ha, have fun in class.X5oclockshadowX 14:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've never heard of that happening, honestly. The game dropping your save data for no reason. NOhara24 15:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :It didn't delete the entire save data, it kept my soldier, my Volatile Crux, and my Machine Gun. However, it no longer let's me fast travel to any of the DLC's and none of the missions that I had completed from the DLC's are there. It does let me still choose PT1 or PT2 from the main menu. I'm just really confused as to why this has happened, because I've never played online or used mods. X5oclockshadowX 16:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Try going into your memory setting on your xbox and clearing the cache and then starting up again. This happened to me and I lost my character, never got it back but the DLC at least showed up.Erocknormous 16:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) let's try the obvious..did you select the right character when you started the game (looking at level not just soldier). I know that's obvious and you probably didn't make that mistake, but if we don't check to make sure the machine is actually plugged in.....next if that wasn't it did you get any messages about download corruption?Player8410 17:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you still connected to Live? If not it could be a problem with the DLC license, try playing whilst connect to xbox live and see if it lets you fast travel to t-bone junction. AmazingMrRich 17:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure you weren't using something modded? I have a modded character with a bunch of extra skill point mods and a modded inventory with over 9000 slots and I modded my level up to 100. I also have 200 rose omega shields that I was able to mod into my shiled slot all at once. I also have over 100 stock combat rifles, 30 stock snipers, 400, stock shotguns, 450 stock SMGs, 12 stock repeaters, 390 stock revolvers, 18 stock rockets launchers, and 50 stock machine guns. I also have a bunch of modded class mods that give me gold and xp when I drop them. Also, I have some modded grenade mods. I hav all the pearls, which I've modded, as listed here: 12 modded Avengers, 11 modded Jackals, 10 modded Omegas, 9 modded Undertakers, 8 modded Stalkers, 7 modded roses, 6 modded Aries,..... 5 MODDED SERPENS..... OH-oh-oh-oh-oh--- 4 modded Bessies, 3 modded nemesis, 2 modded Ironclads, AND A DOUBLE ANARCHY TSUNAMI. Oh and I also have a legit Masher equalizer. So are you sure that isn't problem? Because I have all that stuff and nothing is worng with my data, so I thought maybe that was your problem.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) @player8410, yes I chose the right character, because I only have one character so it's impossible I didn't choose the wrong one(not trying to be a richard, just saying). I also did not get any messages about corrupt download files. @AmazingMrRich, The only time I've connected to live was to download the DLC's, I've NEVER played Borderlands via Xbox Live. @ConceitedJarrad, I'm positive that I am not using something modded. It's impossible for to have anything modded, I've never played online and I wouldn't know where to begin on our to mod something on my own. I don't even have the tools to do stuff like that.X5oclockshadowX 18:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ARE YOU SURE? Take a look at all my modded stuff. I can list it again if you'd like. I'm just saying, becvause I've never had a problem so since you don't have any of that stuff I thought maybe that was your problem.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 It sounds like Borderlands isn’t recognizing your DLC's Is there a way to Enable/Disable them on the 360? I don't think there is on the PS3. If so check to make sure they are enabled. Then reboot your system. If that still doesn’t work try to remove the DLC's from your hard drive and redownload them. I'm sorry man but i think you are SOL in retrieving your guns so hopefully you can get your DLC's working again =/ 18:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If you can't get your guns back you can always have someone mod you some new ones. I've already modded my friend 4 rose omegas, 7 different stock guns, plus we modded his level to 85 and modded his inventory to 1000.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I would recommend redownloading the DLC's like the previous unnamed poster suggested, as that is what I had to do when my game wouldn't read them. As for your stuff vanishing as it did, no idea at all since you never modded or played online (although this might be an excuse to try the former in order to replalce your lost stuff). If you do have online playing capability, you should probably start trying to see if anyone on the WIki can help you replace any of your lost loots in the trading forums 18:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) His other weapons were probably DLC exclusivs in some way so when his DLC's stoped reading the game droped them off his file. Always back up your saves ect... ect... ect... 18:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I just got back on boarderlands (I was on earlier today) and xbox live made me apply an update (then they wanted to sell me all kinds of borderlands junk). I'm sure this is not the patch update we were all expecting and it looks like I've still got all my stuff. My question is did you have that same update and do you think it might have caused the problem?Player8410 19:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have online capability at my house, all I have is dial-up(yes I'm in the stone age at my house). Anyway, tomorrow I am going over to a buddies house and hopefully redownloading the dlc's will make everything A-okay. But my weapons I'm concerned about, I had just found a Steel Undertaker and it was my one and only Pearl. I may take you up on your idea about getting someone to mod them for me @ConceitedJarrad. Would you be willing to help me if I get one live tomorrow evening? I was joking about the modded stuff for the benefit of other users. I don't have any of that stuff, or any modded weapons (to my knowledge). If you play on Xbox, I'll be happy to dupe you some new legit weapons once I hook my rig back up for DLC4, but you would have to play online. :| GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) He stated earlier he couldn't travel to the DLCs and missions from the DLCs were no longer listed. That makes me think that his DLCs got corrupted or something somehow 04:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well Jarrad, Following a suggestion from Dr. F, I'm gonna formally request that you stop stalking me around the site, and replying to things I've replied to, all the while impersonating me. It may be funny to you, but it's just plain sad. I've apologized to you for the ugliness in the past, I even requested to be banned, in the effort of fairness seeing as how you received a 3 day ban. One of us has to be the grownup in this situation, and it looks like it's gonna be me. So I'll say it again; Please stop stalking me around this site and publicly impersonating me. AtlasSoldier 05:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC)